


Break

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Corsetry, Double Penetration, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But at times like this, it's the only thing that he seems to want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [](http:)Backfire.

Ronon's hands only seem giant at times like these, spanning his waist like it's nothing at all. His dick, on the other hand, is always enormous; John's not much of a bottom, honestly, and most of the time, Ronon's just too much for him. But at times like this, it's the only thing that he seems to want.

And it's just right, the way he drives in, pulling John hard against him by his corset and pushing him away. It's a good thing that Ronon's strong enough, that his grip is sure enough, because John is already too far gone to contribute much.

He's not all the way there yet, though, not where he needs to be. Teyla sees it, though; she nudges Rodney towards him, who looks as surprised and floored to be included as he always does. He kneels in front of John, pushing his hips up eagerly. His cock isn't all that long, but it's thick, and if John watches his teeth and concentrates, he can swallow the whole thing, let it press into his throat and cut off his air.

He can't actually do any of that right now, because he just can't get down far enough to get his mouth on it. Rodney makes extremely frustrated noises- not that John can blame him- until Ronon takes pity on him. He lays one of those huge hands on John's upper back, pushing him down suddenly so that Rodney's cock smears across his lips and up over his cheek. John turns his head to chase it, get his lips around it, until Ronon takes him by the hair and lifts his head up, settling him over the tip. He obligingly opens up wide, lets it push all the way up, works his tongue against the underside.

He was light-headed to start with, the corset making him cognizant of each and every breath, but now he feels like he'll pass out. His eyes are watering, every sip of air that he remembers to draw through his nose never quite seeming to get down to his lungs.

Teyla is somewhere nearby, not that John can see; he can only tell because her hands are small and gentle as they stroke his back, grounding him. He's never quite sure what to do with her, on nights like these; she knows how it feels, being confined and decorated like this, but that doesn't mean she really understands it. It's a power thing for both of them- it could only ever be a power thing- but when it's her turn, she takes charge and barks orders, and if John wanted to do that, there are a hundred other places he could be right now.

Rodney's getting close, thrusting up into John's mouth, and John sucks harder, moves his head faster. Rodney's saying horrible things, muttering about how John's a slut, how he loves this, how they're going to wreck him- and John knows he must be right on the edge himself, because doesn't even mind that it's all true.

He pushes John's head down when he comes, and John swallows it all, even though his throat is killing him and his eyes are burning, sucking until Rodney finally has to push him away. Just as soon as he does, Ronon yanks him up by his hair, pulling him back until he's sitting upright, Ronon's dick in him just as deep as it'll go.

He can't help gasping for breath, his chest heaving, and that's when his orgasm hits him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Break (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248282) by [susan_voight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight)




End file.
